


The Feeling is Mutual.

by ofarecklessmind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarecklessmind/pseuds/ofarecklessmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Enter John, gun in hand, hysterical]<br/>John: I can’t just let you go. I love you, Sherlock. I fell in love with <em> you! </em> I miss being awakened at all the ungodly hours of the night by your ruddy violin playing. I miss drinking your god awful, disgusting apology tea every time you do something bad to me. I miss the childish pranks you’d pull on Mycroft and watching you two yell at each other in the sitting room while Mrs. Hudson tried to mediate. I miss the spark in your eye when a new, interesting case came around and you were clever enough to see the hole in the evidence the Yard had gathered. And god, I even miss your bored phases where you’d just lay on the couch for weeks and whine, pitying your brilliant mind and its lack of stimulation from tolerating everyday occurrences.<br/>[John puts the gun to his head]<br/>I didn't just lose my best friend. I lost adventure. I lost my spontaneous life, my love for life, and the man I was in love with. I lost you, Sherlock, and now I’m about to lose me too. See you in the afterlife, mate.<br/>[John kills himself]<br/>Sherlock: John, I am back! John, I’m- oh my god. John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I just want to make sure you're all properly warned.  
> There are two major character deaths here and a third less major character death.  
> This is written in script form and I do intend on converting it to narrative- chapter form this summer in a few weeks.  
> I hope you enjoy it. Any critique or comments are certainly welcome!

Scene One- University  
[Enter Sherlock into Anatomy Classroom]  
Professor Gates: Welcome! I am assuming you are our newest student from France, yes?  
Sherlock: Yes, indeed.  
Professor Gates: Ah, well I hope you are finding that you enjoy it here in London! May I suggest-  
Jim Moriarty: Excuse me, Professor, I will be leaving the class and transferring to Professor Stratus’s anatomy course. I apologize for any inconvenience.  
Sherlock: James Moriarty. [realizing… loathing]  
Moriarty: I go by Jim now, Sherly. I’ve been looking for you for a long time. See you around.  
[Moriarty exits]  
Professor Gates: Friends?  
Sherlock: I got him arrested when I was eight.  
Professor Gates: Enemies then… Tut tut… Do be careful, Mr. Holmes. Anyways, that opens up a spot then. You’ll be partners with John Watson. He’s over-  
Sherlock: Black and white striped sweater and jeans?  
Professor Gates: Oh, so you know each other?  
Sherlock: Never seen him before in my life. He’s just the only one without a partner. Merci beaucoup, Professeur Gates. Au revoir.  
Professor Gates: Enjoy your first day, Mr. Holmes.  
[Sherlock walks over and sits next to John.]  
John: Er... hello.  
Sherlock: Hello, John.  
John: You know my name?  
Sherlock: Yes. I am your new lab partner. My name is Sherlock.  
John: Nice to meet you, Sherlock.  
Sherlock: The feeling is mutual.  
John: All right then, so when exposing the liver to-  
Sherlock: Moriarty or Moran?  
John: [shocked] Uh, what?  
Sherlock: From looking at you, I can deduce that somebody has been giving you a rough time. Presumably someone you’ve known for a while because you expected the blows in a certain area and defended yourself accordingly, therefore giving you pains in your arms and shoulder which you used for blocking rather than your stomach where the blows were aimed. Now there are two bullies with that height and the type of blow. So tell me, was it Moriarty or Moran?  
John: How could you possibly know that?  
Sherlock: I don’t know, I noticed.   
John: Incredible.  
Sherlock: Sorry… what?  
John: That was amazing what you did there. You just looked at me and got all of that. Extraordinary.  
Sherlock: People never call me extraordinary.  
John: What do they call it then?  
Sherlock: Freak. [pause] so who was it then?  
[class ends and in the din John didn’t hear or answer.]  
[Sherlock leaves. John is left in awe.]  
Scene Two- The Commons  
[John and Molly eating on a step facing outside]  
Molly: John, what’s bothering you?  
John: I’m that transparent, eh?  
Molly: A bit, yeah. Is it the break up with Sarah?  
John: A little bit, but also there was something else.  
Molly: What?  
John: Well, in my anatomy class today I got partnered up with this new guy.  
Molly: Mm.. yeah?  
John: Oi, I know that look. I’m not gay. He’s weird, Molly. He knew about Moriarty just by looking at me.  
Molly: Oh! Sherlock Holmes.  
John: You’ve heard of him?  
Molly: [embarrassed] I met him this morning. He did that thing to me too. Plus I used to be obsessed with him when I heard about what he did in the papers when I was eight. Don’t tell Greg!  
John: Oh er.. I’m gathering he does that a lot then. His name is Holmes?  
Molly: Yes.  
John: Huh.  
[enter Greg Lestrade with Sherlock]  
Greg: Hey, look who I’ve found!  
Molly: Hello darling. Hi Sherlock. [hugs Greg]  
Greg: Yeah! I found him in my forensics class. Proper genius this one is. The bloke nearly made the professor cry!  
Sherlock: He would have found out tonight anyways. It was a simple deduction to make. Honestly, the woman walked in, not wearing her wedding ring, and sporting her date clothes. She was on her way to see her girlfriend.  
Greg: See? Brilliant.  
John: Seems a bit much, don’t you think? Messing with a married couple like that?  
[Professor walks by on the phone angry and shouting with his wife doing the same on the other end.]  
[Sherlock quirks his eyebrow pointedly]  
Greg: Blimey! He was right, see? God, I ought to take you to my Dad’s office in Scotland Yard to help out and see about getting you a job!  
Molly: Wouldn’t that be something? We could all meet up after final class!  
Greg: What about it, mate? John, you can tag along too if you’d like.  
Sherlock: I suppose I could use something to occupy my mind. Plus, it may be nice to have some extra spending money.  
John: Sure. Yeah, I’ll go.  
Greg: Good that. It’s made! We’ll all meet at my dorm in the commons after final.  
[He and Molly hold hands and walk off]  
John: It was Moriarty.  
Sherlock: Interesting.  
[Sherlock exits]

Scene Three- The Dorm Lounge  
[Enter John to find Sherlock sitting upside-down on the couch, waiting.]  
Sherlock: Hello John.  
John: How’d you know?  
Sherlock: Honestly, I didn’t the first three times.   
[director’s note: feel free to add in a devilish smile or giggle between the two here. In fact, I’d encourage it.]  
[John sits next to Sherlock on the couch. Sherlock stays upside-down.]  
John: So how do you like school here, mate?  
Sherlock: It’s adequate. The people are mostly tolerable and the courses aren’t as ridiculous as they could be.  
John: Good, good. So where are you moving in from?  
Sherlock: France, but how did you know I moved in from somewhere?  
John: You have a bit of an accent there. Your R’s still sound a bit… phlegm-y.  
Sherlock: Phlegm-y?  
John: Yeah, you know? [John makes over exaggerated phlegm noises]  
Sherlock: Is it really so repulsive?  
John: Not at all, it’s actually sort of pretty the way you do it.  
Sherlock: Pretty?  
John: [playful] Hey, I’ll ask the questions around here. [shifting toward more serious matters cautiously] ‘Ey, so you solved the great mystery behind my being bullied.  
Sherlock: Indeed I did, I suppose.  
John: So erm… any idea of what should I do?  
Sherlock: I haven’t the foggiest. Moriarty is a pest with power. He’s a spider at the center of a web and the rest of us are just flies getting caught in it.  
John: Oh. Well, thanks anyways.  
Sherlock: [shifts into a normal sitting position and looks sincerely into John’s eyes] I apologize. I wish I could help.  
John: No, don’t worry about it.   
Sherlock: I really wish I could do something about it, John.  
John: So what is it that you’re studying to become?  
Sherlock: I’ve created my own career. Consulting Detective, I call it. When Scotland Yard messes up and can’t solve a case, they’ll come to me and I’ll solve it for them.  
John: You’re rather mad, but you’re brilliant.  
[Their hands fall on one another’s but neither bothers to mention it]  
Sherlock: What is it that you’re studying to be?  
John: A doctor. So where are you staying?  
Sherlock: I stopped by the main building earlier and they told me it was in the Baker dorms. 221B is the number.  
John: That’s my room number!  
Sherlock: Well then it seems that we are roommates then, John Watson. You left your boxers on the bedside.  
John: Shut up.  
Sherlock: You’re embarrassed.  
[Their fingers intertwine and they smile at each other, star-crossed]  
John: Whatever.  
[Greg and Molly enter]  
Greg: Let’s get this show on the road!  
[They pull their hands apart quickly. Greg gives them a ‘you two are so sketch’ look then winks at Sherlock.]  
Molly: The car is parked just around the corner.  
John: Right then, let’s go.  
Molly: Hey, we were thinking it might be fun for us all to go out to dinner afterward. Sound good?  
Sherlock: I suppose I could…  
Greg: Great then!  
Scene Four- Angelo’s Restaurant  
[The four friends enter and are seated at a nice table immediately]  
John: All right, who knows the owners?  
Greg: My Dad’s helped them out a few times, maybe they recognized me?  
[Flamboyant owner, Angelo, enters.]  
Angelo: Ey! Sherlock! Anything you and your friends want is on the house, eh?  
Greg: Sherlock?  
Sherlock: Oh, I saved his brother from being wrongfully placed in prison a couple of times.  
Molly: You did that?   
Greg: Blimey.  
John: So um… I will take the spaghetti and meatballs with a cup of coffee. Thanks.  
Angelo: Of course, and you all?  
Sherlock: I’ll have the pecorino cheese steak alla fiorentin with a side of Chianti wine. Merci, Monsieur Angelo.  
Angelo: No, thank you.  
Greg: [checks his watch] oh man... I just realized I have to get back to the Yard, I accidentally grabbed my Dad’s keys.  
Molly: I’ll come with.  
Angelo: Sherlock, you and your boyfriend will stay and eat, yes?  
[waitress brings food in and places on table swiftly]  
Sherlock: Yes, of course. At least I will.  
John: There’s no way am I passing up this meal! Wait… he’s not my date.  
Angelo: [disbelieving sarcasm] Oh… okay, Senor.  
John: No, really I’m not-  
[Angelo sets a candle on the table and lights it then leaves, winking]  
Sherlock: I am sure this is uncomfortable for you, no?  
John: I’ve endured worse. I mean, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. We just met and had our first conversation…  
Sherlock: We did hold hands.  
John: I suppose you’re right.  
Sherlock: You’re embarrassed again.  
John: No, just unbelievably content. I know this sounds funny and I tend to over romanticize things because I am a writer and that’s sort of what we do… but-  
[Sherlock leans in and kisses John]  
John: I-  
[Another kiss]  
Sherlock: I like you.  
John: Me too.  
[Sherlock quirks his eyebrows pointedly and teasingly]  
John: I mean I like you too, don’t be a bloke.  
Sherlock: Let’s go back to the dorm. I have ideas about the case and who it may be, plus we have homework to finish.  
John: Yeah, uh sure. We can investigate tomorrow too.  
Sherlock: I always loved Angelo’s spaghetti sauce. [teasing]  
John: Shut up, prat.  
[Curtain Close.]


	2. ACT TWO

Scene One- Two Weeks Later at their Dorm Room  
Sherlock: [yawns dramatically] Good morning, John.  
John: Good morning, Sherlock. Did you sleep?  
Sherlock: I haven’t slept in four days.  
John: Sherlock, you really should-  
Sherlock: Yes, yes, I know! Finals are coming up. Don’t press it anymore! Did you sleep?  
John: Yes. I had a horrible nightmare though. You died.  
Sherlock: I’m terribly sorry. Did I wake you with my violin playing?  
John: No, it actually relaxes me quite well.  
Sherlock: Hmm. [kisses John’s forehead contentedly]  
John: I love you.  
Sherlock: John, I-  
[Phone rings. Sherlock glances at it and sprints to the window. A taxi is parked outside.]  
Sherlock: I love you too, John. We need to go.  
John: What! Where? Why?  
Sherlock: I just got a text from Moriarty. He’s at Saint Bart’s Hospital. John, he’s the one behind all of this. He, as always, is the man behind it all.   
John: Well come on! Let’s go!  
Scene Two- St. Bart’s Hospital  
Sherlock: Stand guard out here, John.  
John: Look, I am really uncomfortable with you going in there alone and facing Moriarty without me.  
Sherlock: If it makes you feel better, John, I have a gun with me if the need arises.  
John: Right then, but who is going to save you when you can’t work it?  
[Sherlock tosses John the gun]  
Sherlock: There. Feel better now?  
John: No.  
Sherlock: I will see you soon.  
John: Promise?  
Sherlock: No.  
John: I have a horrible feeling about this whole business.  
Sherlock: It will work out in the end.  
John: You’re mad.  
Sherlock: You’re ordinary. Good luck.  
John: You too. Um Sherlock, what does Moriarty have against you?  
Sherlock: I am his only intellectual equal in the world. I had him arrested and put in juvenile prison at age eight.  
John: Be careful.  
Sherlock: Am I ever anything but?  
John: Absolutely, no don’t go killing yourself, prat.  
Scene Three- Inside St. Bart’s  
[Sherlock opens the door into the darkened room]  
Sherlock: Oh, that’s a clever little ploy. Turn the lights out and maybe you can catch me by surprise, right? [He flicks on the light switch] Bon nuit, James.  
Moriarty: My preferred pronouns include, “My Liege” and “Your Highness.” After all, I am the king of crime.  
Sherlock: Don’t make me scoff, James. I don’t want to seem as if I am living up to my French stereo-type.  
Moriarty: Ha. Playing with the humans again, Sherly? Oh, and you’’re dating Johnnyboy, I noticed! It’ll be a shame to see him dead. You two were so cute together.  
Sherlock: John? What does he have to do with anything? Leave him out of this, Moriarty!  
Moriarty: One bullet, one assassin. Ol’ Friar John get’s his plug pulled.  
Sherlock: No.  
[Moriarty walks to the window and opens it, looking down fifteen stories]  
Moriarty: Of course, there is an alternative.  
Sherlock: What do I have to do?  
Moriarty: If you kill yourself, the assassin goes home with his big fat pay check and never bothers John again.  
Sherlock: But there’s also you. As long as you’re alive, I can find a way to make you call them off.  
Moriarty: Hmm… that is true, isn’t it?  
[Pulls gun out of his pocket and puts it in his mouth]  
Sherlock: No, you can’t!  
[Moriarty kills himself]  
[Sherlock walks to the window ledge, his feet halfway over the edge.]  
Sherlock: John!  
John: What? Sherlock, what are you doing!?  
Sherlock: John, I’m sorry.  
John: Sherlock, I am coming up there!  
Sherlock: No! Stay where you are!  
John: But Sherlock, you can’t do this!  
Sherlock: Goodbye, John.  
John: NO!  
[Sherlock jumps]  
[The medics and crowd get to him before John does. They pick him up and carry him away, to the morgue.]  
Scene Four- Sherlock’s Grave  
[Enter John, gun in hand, hysterical]  
John: I can’t just let you go. I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I fell in love with you, prat! I miss being awakened at all the ungodly hours of the night by your ruddy violin playing. I miss drinking your god awful, disgusting apology tea every time you do something bad to me. I miss the childish pranks you’d pull on Mycroft and watching you two yell at each other in the sitting room while Mrs. Hudson tried to mediate. I miss the spark in your eye when a new, interesting case came around and you were clever enough to see the hole in the evidence the Yard had gathered. And god, I even miss your bored phases where you’d just lay on the couch for weeks and whine, pitying your brilliant mind and its lack of stimulation from tolerating everyday occurrences.  
[John puts the gun to his head]  
I didn’t just lose my best friend. I lost adventure. I lost my spontaneous life, my love for life, and the man I was in love with. I lost you, Sherlock, and now I’m about to lose me too. See you in the afterlife, mate.  
[John kills himself]  
Sherlock: John, I am back! John, I’m- oh my god. John.  
[Sherlock falls to the ground beside John, panicking, breaking into sobs. He grabs the gun from John’s hand.]  
Sherlock: I was too late. I missed you just by moments, not even a second. It was all a trick, John, to get Moriarty’s assassin to leave you be. I meant to get back to you before… before this. I owe you a thousand apologies. I had no idea that you would be so affected.** John, you’re the only friend I have had since I was eight years old. My first love. My only love. I can’t possibly imagine living without you… going back to that cold, sociopathic beast that I was. I just can’t.  
[Sherlock puts the gun to his head.]  
Sherlock: I said it would all be okay in the end, and it will now, won’t it? I suppose I’ve guaranteed it now, you and me forever.   
[Lights on stage go out.]  
[There’s a gunshot marking the moment Sherlock kills himself.]


	3. ACT THREE

Scene One- a single light on the stage on Sherlock and John as ghosts  
Sherlock: Hello John.  
John: Sherlock.  
[They hug then hold hands and walk out of the light and off stage.]  
[A single, low chord plays from a violin and the lights fade out.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work!   
> I wrote it for an English project and ended up getting an A on it.   
> I hope you all enjoy it and I can't wait to turn it into a narrative style!


End file.
